


Shayana's Gift

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-05
Updated: 1998-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Shayana's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Shayana's Gift by Quicksilver

  
_Shayana's Gift_

\- an Alternate Universe Story - 

By Quicksilver 

Standard Disclaimers apply. 

A gift of love is given to Methos. This takes place after _Timeless_ in a universe that Alexa doesn't die in. (Yes, I know almost everyone hates Alexa, but this idea demanded to be written.) :-) 

* * *

The tubes raced over the woman's frail frame. She had once been pretty, but no longer. A prolonged illness had stolen her health and beauty, but to the man seated beside her, nothing could diminish the glow of her eyes. 

The doctors had been worried about him. He'd sat by her bedside for the past two days, leaving her only to hurriedly force some food down his throat. He'd slept very little, and they found they had no option but to force the hazel-eyed man to rest in the rooms they had set aside for family. They promised to let him know if anything changed. He agreed reluctantly, telling them to awaken him if she woke. 

It was then that the woman entered. She was tall and slender, but seemed much more fragile then she should have been, an illusion she carefully cultivated. Her long black hair was caught up in a loose braid, and her dark eyes shone with great emotion. She wore black from head to toe, but on her it didn't look melodramatic. It looked right. Shayana could get away with just about anything. 

She paced closer to the woman in the bed, watching her fight for breath. "So, you're Alexa," she whispered, having heard a great deal about her from MacLeod when she'd come looking for Methos. The woman wasn't what she'd been expecting. No astounding beauty, but then she should have known better. Methos wouldn't have been spending so much time worrying about her if she wasn't something some thing special, aside from beauty. 

Alexa kept sleeping, and Shayana thought out loud. "I really should hate you," she said, trying to imagine this woman with Methos. "You can have him." She reached out and touch Alexa's slender hand, wasted by the disease that was killing her. 

For her entire existence, one thing had driven her - a hopeless love for her teacher. Methos had found her, taught her, and she had grown to love him. He didn't return her love, and Shayana had Dreamed of battling him, of him taking her head. How could she love him? 

"I Dream the future, you see, and he'll kill me. Much as I love him, I love my life more. And I see him killing me! The Gathering is here, and I can't stand to be near him, the only one I love. But aside from my head, I would give him anything he asked for, anything he needs. And he seems to think he needs you," Shayana said, taking the seat Methos had been sitting in. It was still warm from his body, and she leaned back to savor his warmth. 

"This is hard for me. I can do this, give up any chance for having him for a lifetime, admit that I'll never be able to have him. Or I can let you die. He'll get over it, but I won't, the knowing that I failed him. You'll only live for another couple decades or so, anyway." 

Shayana rose out of the chair and touched Alexa's cheek. With a start, Alexa awakened, staring at the stranger. Shayana smiled. "Can you give this to Adam for me?" she asked, handing a white envelope to the prone woman. Alexa nodded, dazed. 

Shayana reached out and flicked the breathing machine off, and Alexa watched in horror. She tried to reached the call button, but Shayana prevented her. "You won't be needing this anymore." She used both hand to grab Alexa's temples and stared deep into her frightened eyes. 

Then the Quickening came. Shayana, an ancient Immortal, poured her Quickening into the woman. Alexa's back buckled as the energy healed her, screaming. The flickers died quickly, just as the doctors rushed in. Shayana darted to the corner, hiding. 

* * *

When the doctors woke Methos up, he feared the worst. He looked at their concerned expressions, worried beyond belief. He slid out of the bed and raced to Alexa's room. When he got there, he halted, confused. For the first time in a weeks, Alexa was sitting up without support. She turned bright eyes to him, her face flushed with health. 

"What happened?" he whispered. 

"They don't know!" she exclaimed, her voice strong and healthy. "They say I'm in perfect health," she exclaimed. 

"How?" he asked, noticing the cracked window. 

She frowned, not able to answer. "I dreamed of a woman. She came in and woke me up, got rid of the tubes and....healed me. I don't know how, but it was....terrible....and wonderful. It was everything, and it made me nothing. She waved a hand at him, and he took it. "Help me get out of this bed," she asked softly, focusing on his face. 

He gently helped her stand, and she took a few small steps, laughing. Alexa tilted her head as she caught sight of a white envelope that was in the corner, blown there by the Quickening. 

"I think that's for you." 

Methos looked at it, suddenly realizing. What Alexa had described was the Quickening. He reached out and picked it up, carefully ripping it open. The hieroglyphics made it clear who this was from. "Shayana," he whispered. 

_-Teacher, comrade, friend-_

I gift you with a life. A life that will die, but not before its time. Tell her. 

Shayana 

He traced the glyph that formed her name, smiling slightly. He looked at Alexa and knew what he had to do. "I have something to tell you." 

* * *

Feedback is a good thing (especially praise!). 

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

09/05/1998 

* * *


End file.
